


How to treat little Jared’s PTSD

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers





	

 

 

   一从台上下来Jared就径直向休息室走去，可是下身的微微阵痛让他又没办法快步走，只能一脸阴郁地在Jensen憋笑的表情下默默地去往休息室。Jensen跟着他进了屋子，不忘锁上门，“你还好吧？”

     Jared忽视了Jensen的明知故问，自顾自地解开了皮带，想要确定他的老二还好不好。Jensen坐在Jared面前的沙发扶手上帮他小心地拉下了内裤，Jensen轻轻托起毫无生气垂在那里的小Jared抬头问道：“这样疼吗？”

      Jared摇摇头，Jensen又仔细看了看躺在手心软趴趴的小Jared，“看起来没有什么问题，既没红也没肿。”Jared看到自己的男朋友这样打量他的老二，可是又完全和性无关，这个场景越看越觉得诡异，正想自己来却因为下体突然传来的疼痛下意识惊叫出了声。

     “对不起，我伤到你了吗？”Jensen立即把刚因为想要看看下面而托起来的小Jared放回了原位，从沙发上站起来给Jared让开位置，“你躺下来我看看。”

     Jared身体平躺在沙发上，Jensen跪在沙发旁边再次小心翼翼地把小Jared抬起来，“疼就告诉我。”一直托着它直到快碰到Jared小腹时，Jared立刻按住了他的手，“停！”

     Jensen歪着头左手抓着小Jared，右手试探着碰了碰Jared阴茎的根部，Jared条件反射性曲起腿的动作告诉Jensen他疼。Jensen顺着Jared阴茎根部一路摸下去直到碰到会阴才停下来，“这一块儿都疼。”Jared的声音听起来郁闷极了。

    Jensen轻轻地揉着Jared的阴茎根部和连带着也遭了殃的蛋蛋，脸上忍不住笑可是动作依然很温柔，“看你以后还扔不扔话筒了。”

    “我那还不是为了喜剧效果让大家都乐一乐吗？”Jared无奈地望着天花板任由自己的男朋友按摩他的蛋蛋。

    “叩叩——”紧跟着从门外传来的敲门声后响起了Cliff的声音，“嘿你们在里面吗？到签名时间了。”

    “马上出来！”Jensen小心地把小Jared好好地塞进内裤里给他提上裤子，“我们该出去了，等晚上回去结束了我再给你看看。”

    Jared揉了揉裤裆把衣服往下拉了拉生怕别人看出一点儿端倪来，在心不在焉的情绪中给粉丝们挨个签完了名。

   晚上回到家Jared像大爷一样躺在床上让Jensen托着小Jared又是揉又是按摩，别提有多爽了，甚至在期间Jensen不停抚摸他的会阴的时候，他体内升起了一股很强烈的想要做爱的欲望，可是即便在Jensen反复的撩拨刺激下，小Jared却依然是软软地贴着他的小腹丝毫没有想要站起来的意思。好在Jensen似乎完全没有注意到这件事，只是耐心地给他揉蛋蛋，时不时地嘲笑一下他的笨手笨脚。

    一整天不停歇地开见面会、签名、和粉丝合影再加上Jensen的动作实在太舒服，Jared就这样下身光溜溜地躺在床上睡着了。

 

   接下来的好几天两个人每天都在忙碌地拍戏，没有时间也没有精力做爱，好不容易今天这集里Jared的戏份比较轻很快拍完之后一个人先回了拖车趁着Jensen还在拍戏偷偷打开电脑搜到了一个GV，其实他并不是想看GV而是想要测试一下自己的性功能有没有因为上次的小意外出现问题。而Jensen拍完戏一回到拖车里就看到Jared默默地趴在沙发上头上压着一个抱枕，Jensen甚至都能看见他隐形的狗狗耳朵耷拉在脑袋边上，就好像被人抢了肉骨头一样郁闷。

“嘿，你怎么了？”Jensen走过去轻轻拍了Jared的屁股，手感太好忍不住又拍了一巴掌，Jared烦闷地拍掉Jensen还放在自己屁股上的手，“别动我，烦着呢。”

“谁又把你的肉骨头抢走了啊？”Jensen盘腿坐在地上揪了揪Jared的耳朵，Jared转过头来瞪着Jensen，“我不是puppy！”

“狗耳朵都耷拉下来了，还说不是？”Jensen又把手放在他的屁股上摸了摸好像那里真有一条尾巴一样，“你看连尾巴都缩起来了。”Jared把脸埋进抱枕里，Jensen把Jared耳边的头发拨弄到耳后，手掌轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，“好了好了不和你闹了，说吧，我的puppy到底怎么了？”

Jared没有再去纠正男朋友对他的称呼，闷闷的声音从枕头里传来，“我刚才看了一部GV。”

“什么？”Jensen显然没料到这个答案，“你是对我厌倦了还是对我们的性生活厌倦了？”

Jared侧过头来继续说道，“当然没有！没有人能比得上你，但是他们两个人无论是长相、身材还是老二的尺寸，都属于上等水平，整场性爱特别火辣性感……”

“等等。”Jensen打断了他的话，一脸疑惑，“你说没人能比得上我，但是你又背着我偷偷看了GV并且告诉我很火辣，所以……你是想从那里学点新花样还是纯属无聊打发时间？”

“我是为了实践一件事情好得出一个结论。”

“那你得出了什么结论？”

“我没办法勃起。”Jared坐起身子低着头玩着自己的手指甲，“他们两个人都很帅，身材很棒肌肉线条也特别漂亮，更不用说他们之间的亲吻、抚摸以及发出的愉悦的声音了，如果我是在十六七岁的时候看到这个我至少会射两次，如果我是在一个月前看的话也会高潮一次吧。可是我现在盯着那么火辣的画面，整整二十分钟啊！无论我怎么摸它都没有任何反应。”

Jensen显然还有点反应不过来，“你是不是最近拍戏太忙还是精神压力太大了？要不然你怎么可能会出现这个问题呢？”

“我觉得是之前在见面会上不小心被话筒砸到，现在无法勃起就是因为那次之后而引起的PTSD。”Jared盘着腿坐在沙发上说的一本正经，而这个画面却只想让Jensen笑，事实上他也确实这样做了，当然也引来了Jared的不满，“我不知道你有什么好笑的，虽然你才是那个把老二放进我屁股里的人，但要是我没法勃起的话，你也别想着把任何东西放进我屁股，除非你去找别人。”

Jared突然紧张了起来，眼神里充满的哀怨，“你是要去找别人了吗？你是不是早就想找别人了，现在我这样刚好让你有充分的理由了。”

“嘿嘿嘿，冷静一点。”Jensen的手放在Jared的膝盖上轻轻抚摸着他，“首先呢，我确定你只是反应过度了，其次就算你是真的因为上次有了PTSD我们也会顺利解决这个问题的。最重要的一点是，我从来都没有想着要离开你去找别人，不论是身体方面还是情感方面，不会再有第二个人能给我你所给过我的东西，”

Jared倒是有些不好意思了，“你的粉丝知道你这么会说情话吗？”

“只要你知道我说的是事实就够了。”Jensen轻拍Jared的膝盖示意他把腿分开，“把裤子脱了。”Jared只当是Jensen想要看看他的老二问题到底出在哪里也就没有多问乖乖照做了。

Jensen托起小Jared左看右瞧地仔细观察了半天，“是真的没有任何红肿啊，上次晚上我给你揉过之后不是第二天就不疼了吗？”

“对啊，所以我只能往PTSD这里去想了。”

“看来我得试试我的独门秘方。”Jared还没问出口的话就被Jensen突如其来的动作打断，他的男朋友正跪在地上埋头在他的腿间张嘴含住了他的阴茎。

“操！”Jared倒吸一口气，“没料到你的独门秘方这么简单粗暴。”

Jensen缓缓吐出阴茎，舌尖绕着Jared的龟头打转，“我们都知道你有多爱我的嘴Jared，就放松下来试着享受好吗？”

Jared点点头努力地想要忽略自己的阴茎还是疲软的事实，把所有的注意力都集中在Jensen被口水沾湿正和他的老二亲密接触的嘴唇上。他无法记清楚这是Jensen第几次为他口交，毕竟他们这些年里可是几乎从没浪费过任何一个可以做爱的机会，可是这一次因为他自身的小问题Jensen格外卖力。往常他们根本不需要专门口交而让彼此硬起来，仅仅是甜腻的亲吻和似有若无充满挑逗意味的抚摸就已经几乎要完成了一半的前戏。

Jensen在用嘴唇吮吸他阴茎的同时也用手指抚摸刺激着他的双球，在持续了将近十分钟之后小Jared才终于舍得慢慢挺起了身体，Jensen满意地看到了这个变化，抬头冲着Jared得意地挑眉，“独门秘方啊Jared，独门秘方。”

Jared毫不客气地把Jensen的头按回到自己的阴茎上，“继续努力。”

Jensen分开Jared的双腿抓着他的大腿把他拉得更近好让自己能碰到他的小穴，在他重新含住小Jared的时候也伸出一只手指抵在他的穴口，触碰到那里的滑腻之后忍不住抬起头问道，“你自己玩过了？”

Jared一脸被抓包的表情，他们在一起之后没多久Jensen就要求他没有他允许的时候不能自己碰后面，“我前面怎么撸都硬不起来，我就想试试刺激后面会不会有效果……对不起啦Jensen，这次是特殊情况嘛，我保证不会有下一次了。”

“我完全理解。”Jensen毫无阻碍地伸进了一根手指，“但是惩罚还是要有的，至于什么惩罚等这件事完了之后再说。”Jensen紧接着伸进了第二根手指，再次含进去Jared的阴茎，Jared忍不住去想他会接受怎样的惩罚，他们基本上玩过了所有的花样，Jensen甚至曾经让他戴着肛塞拍了一早晨的戏，尽管那场戏拍得很难受，可是他还是对这次的惩罚忍不住期待。

小Jared在Jensen的嘴唇和手指的双重攻击下慢慢地勃起，终于不再是软趴趴的样子了，顶端的小孔渗出的前液被Jensen用舌头涂满整个柱体，Jensen的嘴唇闪着水光看起来更加色情。Jared犹豫着伸出手按着Jensen的头向前挺跨深深地操进了他的嘴巴，而Jensen不但允许他这么做了甚至还把嘴巴张大接受了他。

“操！Jensen你的嘴……”他们很少为对方做深喉，原因是Jensen说他不想他们中的任何一个被硬挺的老二深深抵住喉咙口而恶心到，可是现在Jensen却在为他做深喉，Jared清楚自己的尺寸，自然也能体会到Jensen此刻一定很不舒服。Jared感觉到自己已经完全被Jensen吞进去正抵着他的喉咙口的时候立刻抓着他的头发，“停下来！”

“怎么了？”Jensen因为刚才的口交声音已经略有些嘶哑，“我以为你会喜欢呢。”

“是，我是喜欢，但是你要是再不操我，我就要射出来了。”

“半个小时前是谁还担心自己永远无法勃起啊。”

“闭上嘴快来操我！”Jared已经转过身扶着沙发靠背分开了双腿，Jensen快速地脱掉了裤子撸动了两下自己早就硬起来的阴茎分开Jared的臀瓣慢慢插了进去。

“啊……”愉快的呻吟从Jared嘴巴里滑出，无论他们做过多少次，每一次Jensen进入到他身体里时都像是第一次，一点点的疼痛伴随着对下一个动作的无限期待，那种感觉美妙得难以言喻。

“快点，用力操我！”Jared的手伸下去握住自己发烫的阴茎，虽然才一周左右的时间，但仿佛他已经等了一个世纪，“我快要坚持不住了Jensen。”

话刚说完他就在Jensen快速的抽插下射了出来，憋了好久的小Jared随着Jensen的动作射得到处都是。Jensen也没坚持多久在快要高潮的时候抽出来撸动了两下全部射在了Jared的屁股上，Jared转过头来抓着Jensen两人交换了一个热辣的吻。

“不知道Padalecki先生是否还满意我的独门秘方？”

Jared抵着Jensen的嘴唇笑着说，“等不及下一次了，Ackles。”


End file.
